


Clumsy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: For the thousandth time, you have to explain that you’re just incredibly clumsy.Tumblr Anon said: Reader comes in one day with, like, a black eye or a bruised cheek and Blaine is super protective and just badgers them and keeps saying that he’ll put whoever that did it in their place, and reader just sort of embarrassingly rubs their neck and explains for the eightieth time that day that they were honestly just clumsy and there’s no one. Maybe this sort of Spurs on their relationship by having Blaine take them to lunch?





	

You were literally having the shittiest day in the history of shitty days. You woke up in the morning on the floor, which would have been fine ordinarily but you had just traded in your lovely, low to the ground bed frame for a higher one that your mother insisted on getting when she visited you last week, and when you fell to the ground you apparently hit your face on something, because there was a giant bruise on your cheek. Then, to make matters worse, you couldn’t cover up the bruise with makeup because you were all out of your good makeup, and your backup makeup made your skin look orange when you weren’t sporting your usual tan in the middle of winter, so you couldn’t wear that.

Then, of course, because you just so happened to intern at a company whose employees were so motherly/fatherly that you wanted to just punch them sometimes, you got about fifty million “oh my god, what happened to you? Are you okay? Do we need to kick some ass?”’s within your first fifteen minutes of work in the live action department alone. It would have been a sweet gesture if something had actually happened other than you falling off your bed in the middle of the night, but it was starting to get annoying. Real annoying.

And as luck would have it, you spilled your scalding hot coffee all over your jeans, and you had to drive home to get a new pair, but the only clean pair you had was a pair of pants so ripped and so tight that you hadn’t worn them since your freshman year of college when you thought the best way to make friends was to dress that way. You certainly didn’t have time to do a load of laundry, so you had to shimmy into those pants and stretch them out as best as you could before you had to go back to work.

Work, where yet again, a new batch of people who had arrived late threatened whoever it was who bruised your cheek, and you had to wave them off and say that you were clumsy. Some didn’t believe it and were suspiciously watching you for the rest of the day, but you honestly didn’t give a fuck as long as you could finish your editing for the morning and go out to lunch at your favorite restaurant.

Naturally, your computer froze and then corrupted the video file. Just your luck.

“Mother fucker!” You exclaimed rather loudly, drawing the attention of the Live Action department. But again, you didn’t even care at this point. “I fucking hate today!”

You had only had your head in between your hands, trying to hold back frustrated tears, for a few moments before you felt a warm, comforting hand on your shoulder. Your movements stilled, and you brought your head out of your hands slowly, seriously considering fighting whoever it was that was trying to touch you.

“Hey, intern.” Ah, Blaine. “You sound a little – woah, what happened to you?”

You gritted your teeth, but inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm yourself down so that when you explained that you were just really clumsy, you didn’t scream or act in any way that could cause you to lose your internship. “Nothing, Blaine. I’m just clumsy, that’s all.”

Blaine’s eyebrows mashed together. “Are you sure? I’ve seen some nasty bruises in my day, and-“

“Okay, look,” you cut him off with an irritated scowl. “I’ve had it up to here with everybody thinking somebody hit me or something like that. For the last motherfucking time, I fell off my bed last night and hit my cheek on something.”

Blaine held his hands up in a form of surrender, dutifully ignoring the other employees who were watching with concern. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

You relaxed in your seat, side-eying Blaine. It was no secret you had a major crush on him. The whole office knew, and you were positive he knew and just didn’t want to let you down, because being real, Blaine was simply too nice of a guy to hurt anyone intentionally.

“You’re fine.” You muttered, half smiling at him.

Blaine returned the smile with fervor, a full blown grin decorating his face. “Cool. So, uh, I was thinking, since it looks like you’re having a pretty shitty day and whatnot, maybe you let me treat you to lunch?”

You raised an eyebrow, hoping and praying he couldn’t hear your heart speeding up. “Oh? Are you asking me on a date Gibson?”

Blaine beamed. “Absolutely!”

You laughed at his confidence, finally feeling like the day was going to be better. “Then yeah, I’ll absolutely go on a date with you.”


End file.
